<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i didn't want this job but it was better than alphabetizing phobias for eternity by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827776">i didn't want this job but it was better than alphabetizing phobias for eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandom Challenge [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Hell - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Demon Jonathan, Drabble, Human Sock, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, sockathan - Freeform, welcome to hell - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock sat in the cafeteria at his school, happily smiling at the grumpy demon sitting beside him. Jonathan was the opposite of everything he thought a demon would be like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandom Challenge [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i didn't want this job but it was better than alphabetizing phobias for eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sock sat in the cafeteria at his school, happily smiling at the grumpy demon sitting beside him. Jonathan was the opposite of everything he thought a demon would be like. He always looked tired with bags under his eyes (did demons even need sleep, or did he just look tired?), always sounded grumpy and annoyed, and really didn’t do much haunting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say, he seemed to be extremely unenthusiastic about his job, which from was Sock had gathered, was to try to haunt him into him killing himself, which didn’t really seem to work. Instead, Sock (who actually had some mildly homicidal tendencies) found the demon extremely entertaining and wanted to actually learn everything about Hell, since that obviously would be his final resting place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was going down there, he wanted to be prepared, and maybe get a cool demon position too. That would be neat, him flying around, haunting humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also mostly walked on the ground even though he could actually fly, which was such a waste of a power. If he was a demon, he would fly all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you seem pretty unhappy about the, trying to get me to kill myself thing. Any reason?” he asked, moving a step closer to Jonathan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not like I wanted the job, I just got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want your job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, unlike you I’m not a homicidal maniac. I just chose this job because the other alternative was alphabetizing the hall of phobias for all eternity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… an actual job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure is, and I’m happy it isn’t mine. And that I’m not being tortured I guess. Hell is currently being renovated, but the big man still have a quota to fill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure is. So could you please just do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not yet. You gotta be way more convincing than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>